Noritaka Tatehana
Noritaka Tatehana (舘鼻則孝, Tatehana Noritaka) was born in Japan in 1985. He is best known for the heeless shoes worn by Lady Gaga in 2010 and 2011. Shoes Night Makers :From the Artisan collections 2010, seen in black, white, nude, 13 inches Noritaka Tatehana Artisan 2010 Nightmare Shoes.png Noritaka Tatehana Artisan 2010 Beige Shoes.png Night Makers5.jpg|Music Station (Apr 16, 2010) Night Makers1.jpg|Polaroid meeting in Tokyo (Apr 17, 2010) Night Makers3.jpg|Tokyo (Apr 17, 2010) In Japan, April 2010 003.png|(Apr 18, 2010) Night Makers2.jpg|MAC Viva Aids (Apr 20, 2010) Somarta 2.jpg|Japan (Apr 27, 2010) Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 033.jpg|"Alejandro" Music video (2010) Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 041.jpg Night Makers9.jpg|Museum of Modern Art (May 6, 2010) Out in Stockholm 2.jpg|Stockholm (May 7, 2010) Night Makers8.jpg|Almay "Save the Rainforest" Concert (May 13, 2010) 5-13-10 Kevin Mazur 014.jpg|Kevin Mazur (May 13, 2010) AlexanderMcQueen3.jpg|Echo Awards (May 11, 2010) Night Makers12.jpg|(May 13, 2010) Night Makers8.jpg|(May 13, 2010) The Carnegie Hall.jpg|(May 13, 2010) 5-24-10 Wolfgang_Tillmans 007.jpg|Wolfgang Tillmans (May 24, 2010) Sept A Huit May 22 2010.png|(May 22, 2010) May 30, 2010 001.png|(May 30, 2010) Night Makers11.jpg|New York (Jun 5, 2010) 6-8-10 Leaving Convent of the Sacred Heart Catholic in NYC 001.jpg|Natali's graduation (Jun 8, 2010) Arriving at the Today Show.jpg|The Today Show (Jul 9, 2010) Twitpic from Houston.jpg|Houston (Jul 29, 2010) OutsideAppleHQ.jpg|Apple’s 1-Infinite Loop Campus (Aug 17, 2010) GAGAVAN3.jpg|Nick Knight (2010) September 16, 2010 001.png|(Sep 19, 2010) 5-4-10 Mario Testino 003.jpg|Mario Testino (May 4, 2010) Lady Vase :From Lady Viola Museum A/W 10-11, 13 inches, seen in white, black and pink. Noritaka-tatehana-lady-vase-platform-shoes-profile.png 6-7-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|Terry Richardson (Jun 7, 2010) Noritaka Tatehana platforns.jpg Night Makers4.jpg|Heathrow Airport (Jun 23, 2010) TheWhiteTieandTiaraBall3.jpg|The White Tie and Tiara Ball (Jun 24, 2010) Night Makers6.jpg|SHOWstudio's Inside/Out (Jun 25, 2010) 6-30-10 John Reuter 001.jpg|(Jun 30, 2011) July 7, 2010 001.png|(Jul 7, 2011) In London 2.jpg|Leaving her hotel in London (Oct 22, 2010) In London 4.jpg|Yoga class in London (Nov 3, 2010) In London 5.jpg|Abbey Road Studios in London (Nov 4, 2010) Vogue 2011 04.jpg|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2010) 02rf65yuh.jpg|Mariano Vivanco (February 6-7-8) 3-2-11 At TMFS in Paris 002.jpg|Mugler Anatomy of Change (Mar 2, 2011) 5-12-11 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg|(May 12, 2011) 11-06-07 The Gayle King Show.jpg|(Jun 7, 2011) 11-06-07 Leaving Sirius Satellite Radio Stations.jpg|(Jun 7, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Show02.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) Noritaka-tatehana-gold-studded-platform-shoes-profile.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) Jun25-MTV VMA-PressRoom02.jpg|(Jun 25, 2011) 11-10-11 Bambi Awards 4.jpg|(Nov 10, 2011) 11-21-11 Barneys Workshop.jpg|(Nov 21, 2011) 11-22-11 Terry Richardson Book Launch.jpg|(Nov 22, 2011) 5-14-12 Terry Richardson 003.jpg|(May 14, 2012) Lady Rock :Seen in black, 7 inches. Lady Rock.png Out in Milan 2.png|Officine Mechaniche Studios in Milan (Dec 4, 2010) Lady Mary :Seen in pink, black, red, 14 inches. Gaga-lady-mary-noritaka-tatehana2-500x375.jpg May 5, 2011 002.png|Interview for E!. (May 5, 2011) May 5, 2011 001.png|Born This Way press conference in Mexico (May 6, 2011) 5-23-11 The View 001.jpg|The View (May 23, 2011) 5-23-11 106 & Park 001.jpg|106 & Park (May 23, 2011) CouncilAwards2011.jpg|CFDA Awards Ceremony (Jun 6, 2011) 6-27-11 Tetsuko's Room 002.jpg|Tetsuko's Room (Jun 28, 2011) 7-12-11 Leaving The Four Seasons Hotel in Sydney 001.jpg|(Jul 12, 2011) 049-SYTYCD-2011.jpg|So You Think You Can Dance (Jul 27, 2011) August 26 2011.jpg|(Aug 26, 2011) 9-12-11 Leaving a Studio in Meatpacking District in NYC 001.jpg|(Sep 12, 2011) 9-13-11 Terry Richardson 006.jpg|(Sep 13, 2011) Unicorns :Seen in grey or white. Unicorns Noritaka Tatehana.png unicorns-noritaka-tatehana1.jpg 2-6-11 Mariano Vivanco 006.jpg|Mariano Vivanco (Feb 6, 2011) Gayle King 01.jpg|(Feb 24, 2011) 11-02-21 NYC (Filming HBO Special).jpg|(Feb 21, 2011) 3-2-11 Leaving Hotel in Paris 001.jpg|(Mar 2, 2011) 399517_349030965107383_100000014466303_1454262_570662634_n.jpg 2-17-11 GMA 006.jpg|(Feb 17, 2011) AmericanIdiotBroadway.jpg|(Feb 23, 2011) 7-8-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) 10-15-11 Arriving at William J. Clinton Foundation 001.jpg|(Oct 15, 2011) Lady Thorns :Seen in black, 15cm. Lady Thorns.jpg gaga-tatehana-lady-thorns.jpg|(Jul 2, 2011) Invisible :25cm noritaka-tatehana-invisible-profile.jpg 7-7-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(Jul 7, 2011) Lady Romanesque :18.5 in (47 cm) noritaka-tatehana-lady-romanesque-profile.jpg 12 September 2011 010.png|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) 12 September 2011 009.png|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) 9-12-11 Annie Leibovitz 004.jpg|Annie Leibovitz Lady Pointe :Seen in pink, 18 inches LadyPointe-01.jpg LadyPointe-02.jpg 377233 316782814998865 100000014466303 1360400 507931430 n.jpg 386710 10150453212438905 97442173904 8409790 303504430 n.jpg|"Marry the Night" Ellen Degeneres Dec 9 2011 Big shoes.png|(Dec 9, 2011) Wedge Night Makers :Seen in black. wedge night makers.jpg lady-gaga-tokyo-mobbed.jpg|(Dec 22, 2011) 12-24-11 Narita Airport 2.jpg|(Dec 24, 2011) 1-27-12 Los Angeles, California, United States Vince Herbert's party 002.jpg|(Jan 27, 2012) 2-12-12 Grammy Award Ceremony 06.jpg|Grammy (Feb 12, 2012) Other Noritaka.jpg 6-28-11 Sukkiri 003.jpg References *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears Night Makers by Noritaka Tatehana on 2010 Music Station Links *Official website *Twitter Category:Designers Category:Japan Category:Shoes